The Celestial Fairy
by Touiyu
Summary: (Inspired by Lost idea alchimest's story 'the s-class mage' Lucy Heartfillia, a s-class mage from fairy tail, who is 10 went on an eight-year key hunt. As she is coming back to the guild meets natsu dragneel 'salamander' in haregon. From there it shall be like the original story except with a different Lucy Rated T just to be safe
1. 1 The Executioner and The Salamander

This is my first fan-fiction and this was inspired by Lost idea alchimest's story 'The S-Class Mage'

Summary:Lucy Heartfillia, a s-class mage from fairy tail, who is 10 went on an eight-year key hunt. As she is coming back to the guild meets natsu dragneel 'salamander' in haregon. From there it shall be like the original story except with a different Lucy

* * *

Happy's P.O.V

"Excuse me sir." the train conductor said. "Natsu we made it to Haregon!" I said excitedly. "Come on get up all ready!" I said while shaking my sick partner. "Is he all right?" the train conductor asked me. "He's fine this always happens when he travels." I replied answering the conductor's question. "I-I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu said with a sick tone. "If our information is correct than we should be able to find that salamander in this town." I told my partner who had his head out the window looking like he was going to throw up. "Let's go!" I told Natsu. "Just give me a second will ya." He replied. I heard the train whistle and looked back to see the train leaving with him in it. "Help help help!" he cried not wanting to take another train ride. "Uh-oh there he goes." I stated watching him go off into the distance.

Lucy's P.O.V

"What you mean to say there is only one magic shop in this whole shop." I questioned him not believing it. I mean there should be a bunch of magic shops, but then again Haregon is a port city so they should focus more on the sea products. "That so is because the people here are fishing folks instead of magic folks." the old man said. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. "In fact most of the people in town don't even know how to use magic." the old man continued. "I only built this shop for the wizards that happened to be passing through." the old man explained why there was only one magic shop. "Do you have any celestial keys here?" I asked the old man. He nodded his head and pointed toward the only celestial key here. I looked at the key and immediately started to fan-girl. It was the gate key of the doggy! "That one is not very powerful you know." the old man told me. "I know but it's so cute!" I told him while still in fan-girl mode. "How much?" I asked the elder. "20,000 jewel." he said listing the price. "I'm sorry but how much was that again?" I asked again hoping he'll lower the price. "I said 20,000 jewel." he replied not letting the price go down. Suddenly there was an angry aura surrounding me. "Are you sure?" I asked in a menacing tone while I was cracking my knuckles. If he didn't reduce the price then he is in for a world of pain. "So my If they didn't reduce the price then I'll threaten them plan worked again." I told myself happily. I heard a crowd of girls squealing below the bridge and as I looked over I heard some girls running towards the crowd say, "Are you serious that salamander is here?" "Salamander" I mumbled to myself before continuing "you mean that the destructive fire-breathing demon is here!" I finished my sentence before running towards the crowd. As I got a clear view of the person I saw it was nothing like the person in Reedus' paintings. "Must be a fake" I mumbled to myself. I slapped myself across the cheek in realization of what I just said. "Fake salamander-sama!" I yelled while running back towards the crowd. Just as I was about to say fake salamander-sama a pink-haired boy got right next to the front shouting "Igneel!" "Now that must be the real salamander." I mumbled to myself. "Who the heck are you?" Pinkie asked the fake salamander causing the fake be in shock. "I am salamander surely you heard of me before." the fake said while waving his front and middle fingers which had rings on them in some dramatic motion. "Wait a minute!" purple-head said trying to get pinkie's attention. "How dare you!" one of the fangirls yelled while tackling pinkie. "Surely you heard of the great salamander!" another fangirl yelled while biting his leg. I felt sorry for pinkie he was being attacked by fangirls. "What's with you girls?" pinkie said weakly. "Now now my lovelies I'm pretty sure the poor boy didn't mean anything." The fake said instantly gaining all the ladies attentions again. "Ahhhhh Salamander!" all of the fangirls under the spell squealed. I just glared at the group obviously annoyed. "Here's my autograph kid now you can brag to all of your friends." The fake said while writing his signature on a piece of paper. Once again pinkie was attacked again. "Guess it wasn't him after all." A blue cat said standing next to pinkie in was currently in a pile of garbage bags. "Defiantly not him" Pinkie replied. "Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies besides I have business to attend to." The charmer said. This gained the attention of the ladies and they all yelled at the same time in shock, "Your leaving already!" "Time for the red carpet." Fake salamander said while snapping his fingers. Purple fire appeared before creating a platform. "I'm having a party and your all invited!" Purple-head said while flying off into the distance with his fire. I looked at pinkie who was fine before I heard him say, "Who the heck was that guy?" "I don't know but he was a real creep." I said butting into his conservation with his blue partner.

~setting change!~

"Names Lucy it's nice to meet you." I told the eating people. "What were you guys even doing here?" I asked them. "We heard a rumor that a salamander was going through this town so we came here to see him." Natsu said with his mouth full with food. "Turns out it was somebody else." Natsu continued disappointed. "That guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy said to Natsu. "No kidding I bet that loser can't even breath fire like a real dragon." Natsu said while crossing his arms. "Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" I asked obviously confused. "No you got it all wrong he doesn't look like one he is one." Natsu said shocking me. "Aye! Igneel is a real-life fire dragon!" Happy said while raising a paw. Shock was written all over my face. " Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!" I yelled at them. Natsu and Happy were petrified. "You just realized that just now!" I continued yelling at them even more shocked. "Well I should get going and enjoy the rest of your lunch maybe I'll see you around." I told them. "Thank you ma'am please come again." The waitress said before her face how shock on it. I looked behind me to see Natsu and Happy bowing. "Thank you for the food!" they both yelled. I kicked them both in the chin while yelling," Cut it out your making a scene!" "So Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again." I muttered while reading about the destructions they made. "What was that you were talking about Fairy Tail?" "Fake salamander-sama and stalker at the same time!" I yelled creped out by the fake. He looked hurt. I started to walk away. "Wait!" he called out to me. "Come to the party tonight and I'll set you up with Fairy Tail." He begged. This seems suspicious, maybe I should check it out. "Fine I'll come." I told him. As soon as I said that he disappeared with his fire magic again.

~At night~

"It's Lucy right well that's a lovely name." Fake complimented. I should really stop calling him fake I should give him a name. Let's see Bob nope used too much. I was thinking until I got the perfect name. Bora! "Here's a drink." Bora said attempting to charm me while giving me a drink. "Thanks but I'll have one without sleeping drugs in it." I told Bora throwing the drink away without even looking at it. "Impressive how did you even figure out." Bora questioned me. "I won't tell you but I can also hear the breathing of your thugs behind the curtains so you can release them now." I told Bora glaring at him. "You heard the miss come out now." Bora commanded his thugs which were soon released holding the sleeping ladies over their shoulders. "Using charm to lure the ladies in then using sleeping drug in the pills to make them fall asleep so you can sell them, that's a pretty well thought out plan." I said. "I'm pretty much sure your defenseless since I see no weapons with you so thugs attack her." Bora commanded his grumpy looking thugs. I managed to knock some out with some hand-to-hand combat. The numbers were increasing so I decided to bring out my celestial gate keys I been hiding in my jacket. "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" I chanted and as soon I finished summoning 90% was knocked out. Just as I was about to kick one in the place where the sun don't shine I heard a crash. I looked behind me to see Natsu and Happy. For a second Natsu looked fierce then a second later he looked sick. '_Kid must have motion sickness_' I thought to myself. I decided to dive into the water so I can summon the grouchy mermaid. I was floating and decided to flood the ship. "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" I chanted again summoning the grouchy mermaid. "Tch it's the little kid." Aquarius stated annoyed. I gained a tick mark on my forehead and retorted, "I'm eighteen." "But you don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius said with a smirk. "At least I don't spend my whole life squealing over a boyfriend." I said with a smirk this time. "Anyways I need you to slam flood the ship to the shore with no kills." I commanded purposely trying to stay away from the boyfriend subject. Aquarius begrudgingly obliged to my command and I was swept into the attack. "Well that's all you ordered me to do so I'll be going on a date with my boyfriend." Aquarius said holding in a smirk. Bora was standing on the remains of the ship while Natsu was at the bottom of the pile. "I don't care if you're a charmer or whatever but if you pretend you're a member of Fairy tail your gonna pay the price!" Natsu yelled at Bora while taking of his jacket to reveal his guild mark on his shoulder. Happy was flying right next to me, wait flying? "You can fly?" I asked Happy. He nodded his head. Bora shot some purple fire at Natsu and Natsu just ate it. "This just got even stranger." I commented. "Bora he eats fire this is the real deal!" one of the thugs told Bora. "That's bora he used to a member of Titan nose." Happy informed me but I wasn't really paying attention to the information I was really shocked that I could figure out peoples' names. While I was in my state of shock I didn't notice that damage Natsu did. As soon as I returned to normal I looked around to see the fiore army coming. Natsu grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. "You should join our guild it'll be really fun!" Natsu said while giving me a toothy grin. '_So I'm rejoining the guild huh'_ I thought as we ran all the way to magnolia.

* * *

And that is the first chapter for my first fanfiction


	2. 2 Clash between the dragon,bull,&monkey

Hello! Tou is finally back with a new chapter. I was supposed to update on sunday but because of the stinking homework i didn't get the chance to update. Please take your time to read this new chapter and be sure to review.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again, and this time they destroyed an entire port!" A man from the magic council said. "What is the matter with them?" Another man said. "I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their fairy attitude." A man with blue hair said. "Hmm they may behave like fools but we mustn't forget that their also extremely capable lot." An old man said. "Yes, that's true they provide quite a quantity." Someone said. "I think we should leave them be after all if it wasn't for those fools look how boring this world would be." The blue-haired man said again.

~Setting Change!~

Lucy's Pov

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said. I wasn't surprised that the guild got larger. "We've made back alive!" Natsu hollered into the guild while kicking the door open. I was standing in the center of the guild before shouting, "I'm back!" It was so quiet that you could hear a cricket chirp wherever the cricket came from. "Who are you?" A guild member asked nervously. I fell anime style. "You mean you forgot the s-class mage that went on an eight-year key hunt!" I yelled literally attempting to pull my hair out. That's when everyone started sweating bullets finally remembering me. Before I could execute them master appeared as a giant. "Why is it so quiet?" Master said in a strange voice. I think so they were so loud he was going to stop them but I ended up making them quiet instead. "I'm back master!" I hollered at him. He looked at me and immediately changed back to his midget self. "Welcome back Lucy." Master said to me. He did a flip at the way to the S-class floor but hit his back on the railing. Before getting up and standing on the railing like nothing happened. He then cleared his throat. "You gone and done it again ya bunch of clots!" Master lectured. "Take a look at how much paper work the magic council sent me this time." Master complained while holding out a stack of papers. "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet." Master continued lecturing them. "Have you lost your minds?" Master yelled at them before shaking and trembling. "However," Master said before burning the papers, "I say to heck with the magic council." "Now listen up any power the surpasses reason still comes from reason right?" Makarov asked before continuing, "magic isn't some kind miraculous power is it a talent that only works with the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization to perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take your only being to come pouring out of your soul before what we do is only about following rules then our magic will progress don't let those blow heads council scare you follow the path you believe in and that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Makarov said giving his speech. Everyone was cheering and I just gave a small smile _'This place hasn't changed at all.'_ I thought. "Hey Natsu I'm thinking of taking you on a mission with me." I informed him walking over to him. He was currently looking at the mission board with a bored face. "That's great Luigi." Natsu said with a bored tone.

Guild's POV

One moment Natsu was just looking at the mission board and then a second later he was rolling around screaming in agony. 'He must have done something that annoyed the executioner.' We all thought.

Lucy's Pov

"I come my dad hasn't come back yet?" I heard a kid ask the currently drinking master. He looks a lot like Macao, must be his son. "You're starting to work my nerves Romeo." Makarov told Macao's son. Romeo, so that's his name. Natsu was just looking at Romeo and Makarov. "But sir he told me he be back in three days and he's been gone for a week now!" Romeo told master. "If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobei. "That's not that far from here so why hasn't he returned yet!" Romeo retorted. "Listen kid like every other wizard he can take care of himself so go home and have some milk." Master instructed Romeo. Romeo just punched master before running out of the guild and yelling, "I hate you all!" Natsu punched the mission board before walking out the guild and I decided to follow them.

~Setting change!~

We were in a carriage and I just watched Natsu looking like he was going to throw up. The carriage stopped and I said, "I guess we're here." Natsu immediately got up and started cheering. "Sorry but this is as far I can get you." The rider told us. When we got out of the carriage we were at the Mt. Hakobei. There was a blizzard.

~Time skip~

"Macao where are you!" Natsu yells attempting to find Macao. We been here for some time now. A vulcan come out of nowhere attempted to pummel but we nimbly dodged it. He kidnapped me before taking me somewhere while Natsu tried to chase after me.

~Setting change!~

I'm scared I never have met someone so perverted. This monkey that's perverted is probably the strangest thing I saw. I decided to fight this perverted monkey. I should give it a name before we fight. Since we are rescuing Macao I'll name the monkey Macao. "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" I chanted and the cow immediately appears. They glare at each other. I know what the reward is…It's me. They immediately start a showdown. I saw Natsu about to strike Taurus so I stopped him by grabbing his foot and threating him, "Attack my spirit and you die." "Yes ma'am!" He squeaked. "You can help my spirit in this battle so do it." I commanded him and he obliged. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu chanted and charged toward Macao. Natsu's attack landed at Macao's jaw and the monkey stumbled back. Taurus then immediately smelled his axe with all of his strength and that caused blocks of ice to fall onto Macao. We all rushed to the pile of ice and started push the blocks away. "Tell us where Macao is!" Natsu yelled at the currently knocked out monkey. The monkey started glowing and then it started shrinking. After the glowing was done it turned into Macao, the one we were looking for. "Macao!" we all yelled at him surprised. He then later woke up, looked at us before saying, "Man having to be saved by you guys," he stopped to take a breath before continuing, "I managed to take out 19 of them but I got possessed by the last one, this really is going to affect my pride." "Your son is waiting back home." I told Macao. He looked at me and asked me, "Are you a new member?" I smirked before I said the two words that made everyone in the guild scared and those two words were, "The Executioner." As soon as I said that Macao had a terrified face. "Your back from your key hunt?" he asked me. I simply just nodded. "Macao we got to take you back." Natsu told Macao. Natsu swung one arm around Macao's shoulder to help him walk. We then began our journey back to the guild.

~Setting change and Time skip~

No one's POV

Romeo was sitting at some stairs crying because he missed his dad. "Romeo!" He heard someone yell his name. He looked up and saw Natsu, Lucy, and his father. "Papa!" Romeo cried running towards his father. Romeo crashed into his father's chest and started crying tears of joy. Macao hugged him back and said, "Romeo I'm sorry for not being back on time." "It's okay you're here that's great." Romeo said sniffing. "The kids kept on bullying me." Romeo told his father. Macao gave his son a grin and said to him, "Ask them if their old man can defeat 19 vulcans by himself." "Thank you Natsu-nii and Lucy-san for finding papa." Romeo told the two mages thanking them to no end.

Lucy's POV

After we left the scene Natsu asked me, "How come you get a –san in your name?" "Probably because I'm more awesome than you." I replied smirking. I said my goodbyes to Natsu and Happy and immediately went home wanting a warm bath.

X~The End!~X

* * *

Thanks again for taking your time for reading this new chapter! I'm also sorry that is is shorter than my first chapter.

Next time: Infiltrate the Pedophile's Mansion!


	3. 3-4 Daybreak Time!

Hello Tou is back with chapters 3 and 4. I decided to combine them so the arcs shall be shorter such as the oracon seis arc. I dont know excatly how many episodes it is but i decided to combine them so it is around 4 or 5 chapters.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I woke up from the sleep stretching my arms to get rid of any stiffness. I looked out the window and reflected on the rescue mission yesterday. I took a bath and did my usual morning routine. I walked into my living room and saw Natsu with Happy. Natsu had a bow of chips in his arms while Happy was snacking on some fish. "Yo!" Natsu greeted me. "My room!" I screamed at him and did a kicked him face-first into the wall. I lectured them about knocking or something like that instead of just randomly appearing. This is probably going to happen again. "This is a nice place!" Happy admired while scratching the wall with his claws. "Don't sharpen your claws, you cat creature!" I yelled at the blue cat. "Oh? What's this?" Natsu said while picking up a stack of papers. My ninja senses activated and I did a Lucy kick while holding the stack of papers close to my chest. "Now I'm curious. What is that?" He asked. "It's none of your business! Just get out of here!" I yelled at the troublesome pair.

~Time skip!~

Lucy's Pov

"Drink your tea and get out." I commanded them. "What a cruel person." Natsu stated. "Aye!" Happy agreed. _'I'm cruel?'_ I thought. "Oh, that's right you went on a key hunt right?" Natsu asked me. I simply nodded my head. "Well, you can show us the keys you have!" He said energetically. I wonder where he got all of that energy. "I have way too many but I'll show you how a contract is made." I replied. I took the key I bought at Haregon. I stood in the center of the room and started chanting, "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit word! Heed my call! Pass through the gate!" A light blue light surrounded me and I continued chanting, "Open, Gate of the Little Dog! Nicola!" A bunch of light sprites fused together and formed a ball. The ball later became a snowman looking animal. Natsu and Happy were surprised, Natsu then said, "Better luck next time." "It didn't fail." I huffed. The snowman was twitching and I immediately hugged him and said, "Oh, he's so cute!" "Y-You sure about that?" Natsu asked me. I ignored him and decided to do the contract with the dog. "That's right you need a name!" I said in realization. "Isn't his name Nicola?" Happy asked me. "That's the species name." I replied answering Happy's question. I got it! "Come here, Plue!" I said in a sweet tone. "Plue?" the troublesome pair asked me. "Isn't it cute?" I asked them instead of answering their question. "Plue is a dog constelattion but doesn't bark? That's weird." Happy said. "So? You don't meow." I retorted. "All right! It's decided! Let's team up!" Natsu said out of nowhere. "Might as well." I said. Natsu and I did some hand shake. I read the mission Natsu had with him and read the details. They were asking for some blonde-haired woman to infiltrate the mansion. It also said that the person we need to steal a book from is a perverted old man. '_Like master huh.'_ I thought sweat dropping.

~Timeskip and Setting change!~

Natsu's Pov

Happy and I were eating at a restaurant and I said, "Let's save a greasy one for Lucy!" "Yeah, she seems like she'd like greasy food!" My cat said with his mouth full. "Since when do I like grease?!" I heard a voice say. We turned to see Lucy in a maid costume. Happy and I had our mouths hanging. "Are you finished with your meal, Master?" Lucy said nervously. Happy and I decided to start whispering. "What do we do?! We were joking around, but she's taking it seriously!" Happy whispered to me. "It's too late to tell her it was a joke now! L-Let's just go with it!" I whispered back to him.

~Time skip and setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

"I'm Kaby Melon. I posted the job." An old man told us. "Melon?!" Happy said surprised. "That's a tasty-sounding name!" Natsu complimented. "Stop! That's rude!" I lectured them. Kaby let out a chuckle before saying, "I get it all the time."_ 'I've heard that name somewhere before.' _ I thought. "So, let us get down to business." Kaby told us. "I would like you to destroy or burn a book in Duke Everlue's possession called Daybreak." Kaby instructed. "Mind if we ask why." I questioned. "What does it matter? It's for 200,000!" Natsu replied. "No, two million Jewel." Kaby told us. Our team was surprised and I immediately had stars gleaming in my eyes. "But, Why?" I asked. Kaby's muscle suddenly tensed. "I must destroy that book, I cannot allow it to exist." Our client said in a regretful voice. Natsu's head just lit on fire. "All right! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cheered. Natsu dragged me out before I couldn't talk anymore to the client.

~Setting change and time skip!~

"I'm here for the maid position! Is anyone home?!" I yelled at the gates. '_Get a dirty old man to like me, burn some book, then get two million.'_ I smirked while thinking that. I saw the ground to start growing a bump before a humongous pink haired maid came out. "Applying for the maid position?" The maid asked. I nodded. "Master! We have an applicant for the maid position!" The maid said to no one. Another bump appeared then a man came flying out yelling, "Boyoyo!" "Did you call me?" the man asked the maid. The man was staring at me and I did my best to try and get him to like me. "No, thanks. Get lost, ugly." He told me shocking me. My lips started to pucker before I knocked out the maid with a Lucy kick. The man restrained my hands preventing me from attacking anymore. "You could be my daughter thought." The man said with a smirk. "Pervert!" I yelled flipping him over so he was not currently laying on the ground. I tore apart my maid outfit revealing my usual outfit and ran in with Natsu following me.

Everlue's Pov (Parody alert! Goes to the tune of Sexy and I know it)

I walk into the mansion and this is what I see.

That blond girl glaring at me.

I got the key of Virgo in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it, use it, use it.

I'm a pervert and I know it.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

We were sneaking around the mansion after destroying part of it with my anger. "Wait, we're gonna check every room?!" Natsu whispered to me. "Obviously." I said. "Wouldn't it be quicker to catch someone and ask'em where the book is?" Natsu asked. "We have to accomplish our mission without getting spotted!" I said. "It's cool! It's like we're ninjas!" I told them. "Ninjas?" Natsu asked. I could tell salamander was thinking of ninjas. The maids appeared and our team immediately got into our battle positions. Happy used the skull helmet he had on the scare away some maids. All that was left was to knock out the gorilla. "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" I chanted. Taurus appeared and I commanded, "Throw that gorilla into the air!" and the perverted cow obliged to. Once the maid was airborne fire gathered below Natsu's feet. He then kicked the maid yelling, "Ninja!" and that knocked out the maid. "We cannot allow ourselves to be discovered! Nin-nin!" Natsu said while putting his hand in some ninja like way.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

We were in a library with a bunch and by a bunch I mean a room full of it. "Oh! Many books, indeed!" Natsu said still acting like a ninja. "Aye! Indeed!" Happy imitated. "Wow. That old man's more of a book collector than I would've guessed." I said amazed. "Let's get looking!" Natsu said quitting acting like a ninja. We looked around I found many books but not the one we were looking for. "We have to find one book out of all of these?" I complained. "Ooh! A dirty book!" Natsu said out of nowhere. "Found a gold book!" Natsu exclaimed. The book Natsu had in his hand was the book we were looking for. Daybreak. "We found it?!" Happy said surprised. Just as Natsu was about to burn the book I took the book out of his hand and said, "Hold on! This book was written by Kemu Zaleon!" "Kemu?" Natsu questioned. "He's a wizard that wrote novels!" I said excitedly. We saw a bump appear and the pervert came out. "You lowlifes were after Daybreak, huh!" Everlue yelled. "I wondered what you wizards were so eagerly looking for, until I figured out it was that crummy book." Everlue told us. "Crummy?" Natsu asked. _'The client was willing to pay two million to destroy this book, and even its owner calls it crummy?' I _thought angrily. "Let me read the book perhaps there some hidden meaning in it." I explained to Natsu. "While I'm reading I want you to distract the old man." I commanded Natsu. "Vanish brothers!" Everlue said out of nowhere. Suddenly two shelves pulled away from each other and two men came out. One had a Chinese headband while the other had a gigantic iron pan behind him. "That emblem! It's the Southern Wolves mercenary guild!" Happy pointed out worried. "So you hired these guys?" Natsu asked. "Change of plan." I told my teammates, "Happy I want you to take this book and go somewhere safe while Natsu will take out Everlue, and I'll fight the wolves." "Aye sir!" Happy said flying away with the book I tossed. "You can count on me." Natsu said doing a thumbs-up sign. "Natsu when your done with the fat dude I want you to take the key that he has, It's the key of Virgo." I instructed just noticing Everlue had the key of Virgo. Natsu nodded. The wolves were chasing Happy and I followed after them.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

We were outside the mansion which would give me plenty of fighting space. "Open, gate of the twin fish, Pisces!" I chanted with the key in front of me while we were running. Shortly after I chanted that the Vanish Brothers looked behind them to see a pair of humongous fish coming after them. They nimbly dodged the fish but I had another spirit summoned. "Taurus, Aries now!" I commanded. One of the brothers got hit by an axe while the other got engulfed in a huge pile of wool basically suffocating him. A few seconds later the wool somehow got torn apart. The brothers were back on their feet. The one with the pan held it in front of him while the other was standing on it. "Heaven and Hell annihilation!" they yelled. The one standing on the pan was launched into the air while with the pan smacked me into the air. I stumbled back once I was standing again but the one in the air landed on me before getting behind his brother. "That is the Heaven and Hell annihilation; no one has ever survived that." They stated. "What was that about no one surviving?" I asked looking perfectly just fine. They were surprised. "B-But how no one could ever survive that?" The taller one (without the pan) asked. "It's simple." I explained to them. They had questioning looks. A poof happened and there it was my copying zodiac spirit. They were just floating around taunting them before going back into the spirit world. They looked around for me but they couldn't find me. "Taurus, Scorpio now!" I commanded my hiding spirits. Taurus slammed his axe creating gigantic cracks. If they fell into a crack we won't be seeing them again. Scorpio then put his cannon into the ground and chanted, "We are, Sand buster!" Sand came out of the cracks engulfing the brothers and launching them into the air. The cracks were closing up. Once the brothers landed they were knocked out. I smirked, _'They weren't even a challenge, yet they call themselves pros.'_

~Setting change!~

Natsu's Pov

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I yelled while running towards the old man with my fist on fire. Just as I was about to punch him the gorilla lady came back and took the attack for herself. I stumbled because my hand was in pain. _'Does she have metal in her skin?!' _I thought. If Luce was here she could use her cow to throw the gorilla into the air. "We can't waste our time with this kid, we must go get the cat because he has the book." The pervert told the gorilla. The gorilla nodded. The old man dug into the ground going who knows where. The gorilla was about to do the same so I jumped onto her at the last second. From there we were going through the ground going to where Happy was.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

I was reading the book with my gale-force glasses because I found Happy hiding. "Interesting." I muttered. "It's the bump again!" Happy informed me. I looked up from reading and saw Everlue jump out with the maid. I saw something strange; I saw Natsu holding onto Virgo. "Natsu, did you fail to beat Everlue?" I asked Salamander disappointed. He nodded. Everlue looked around before asking me, "Did you beat the Vanish Brothers?" I smirked and nodded. Everlue was shocked. I took this as a chance to strike and chanted, "Open, gate of the scales, Libra!" Libra then appeared and used her gravity magic to keep Everlue and Virgo in place. "Natsu, now is your chance!" I informed Natsu. He nodded and used his dragon-slayer magic to knock out both Virgo and Everlue. I had a small smile before I took the key of Virgo from Everlue. My smile immediately got bigger, another key to my collection. "Let's go back." I told Natsu and Happy who nodded.

~Setting change and time skip!~

"This book has such a terrible structure and style that I had a hard time believing Kemu Zaleon wrote it." I told Natsu. "So?" He replied not caring. "That's what made me suspect there was a secret to it." I explained. I show the book in front of Kaby. "What is the meaning of this? I asked you to destroy this book." Kaby asked. "It would be easy to destroy. Even you could do it, Kaby" I said. "Then I will incinerate it. I don't even want to lay eyes on this book!" Kaby Said. "I figured out why you can't allow this book to exist." I told Kaby. "You want to preserve you father's pride." I continued. "You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" I asked. "How did you know?!" Kaby asked surprised. "Have you read this book?" I asked. He shook his head. "But there's no need to. My father called it garbage." Kaby told me. "My father was ashamed that he had written Daybreak." Kemu's son told me. "31 years ago…"

~Flashback!~

"Dad!" A surprised young Kaby said. "Sorry for being gone for so long." Kaby's dad apologized. "Where were you! You didn't contact me for three years!" Kaby yelled. "I'm through. I'm giving up writing." Kemu said tying a rope around his arm and pulling it hard. "What?" Kaby asked. "I'll never write again!" Kemu said holding up a knife. He prepared to swipe it down.

~Flash back end!~

Natsu and I were hugging each other because of fear screaming, "Eeeeeeeeek!"

~Flashback again!~

"You're a fool." Kaby told his hospitalized dad. "I told you three years ago you'd regret agreeing to write that crummy book!" Kaby continued. "The money was good." Kemu replied in a monotone voice. "Uou're pathetic!" Kaby yelled at Kemu. "Yes, I made it the most pathetic garbage possible." Kemu agreed. Kaby's dad had a sincere smile. "What are you smiling for, You abandoned your family for three years because of that garbage!" Kaby continued to lecture. "Kaby, You were always in my thoughts." Kemu told Kaby. "Then you could've just written whatever came to mind and come home sooner!" Kaby yelled. "You abandoned your family along with your pride as a writer!" Kaby told Kemu. "You were right to give up writing. It's too much for people without pride." Kaby continued lecturing. Kaby then finally walked away.

~Flashback end!~

"My father died soon after." Kaby told us after finishing with the flashback. "Even afterward, I had continued to hate him." Kaby admitted. "However, as the years passed, my hatred began to change into regret." Kaby said. "But I have no way to apologize to him in person now." Kaby continued. "So I decided to at least make amends by preserving his honor and destroying this garbage of a book that was his final work." He then lit a match before continuing to say, "Now my father can be…" But I cut him by saying, "You're wrong." Everyone looked at me in surprise. The match soon died. "It's begun!" I warned everyone. The book glowed and Kaby shielded his eyes from the blinding light and asked, "What is this?!" The words came out of the book and I said, "Kemu Zaleon, No his real name was Zekua Melon, He placed a spell on this book." I explained to them. "A spell?" Kaby asked surprised. The words began to switch places and the title said "Dear Kaby". "Yes, he left you a message." I said with a smile. "He used a spell that rearranges letters." I explained. "The entire book is rearranging!" I smiled. "The reason he gave up writing might have been because not only he wrote his worst book ever, but because he also wrote his greatest book ever!" I explained to everyone. "A great book that was actually a letter to you!" I told Kaby. _'You were always in my thoughts.'_ The words replayed in Kaby's mind. The light soon faded and the rearranged version was now visible. "That's the book Kemu Zaleon actually wanted to leave behind!" I told the surprised man. "Dad… Thank you. I can't burn this book now." Kaby whispered.

~Setting change and Timeskip!~

"Unbelievable! Who turns down two million like that!" I yelled at Natsu. "I can't even believe they weren't rich people at all, He even said they rented the house just for show." I complained reflecting back when I learned they were poor.

~Timeskip!~  
Lucy's Pov

We were walking through a swamp because Happy said this was the right way home. We heard a rustle in the bushes and Natsu immediately attacked what was ever in the bush only to reveal it was Gray. They immediately got into a fight. I glared at them while holding up my keyring which had a lot of keys on it. They immediately stopped.

~Timeskip!~

Lucy's Pov

"So you were on a mission?" I asked Gray and he nodded. "This forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia." Gray said. "See see." Happy bragged. "Why don't you go back first?" Natsu asked. "You can't be late." Gray replied. We tilted our heads. "Erza is gonna be back." Gray said with shivers. Natsu also shivered. I didn't because we were both S-class mages so I have to get used to her. We were just talking until we got hit by something. "Where is Happy!" Natsu asked. "Aye…" We heard a weak call. We were attempting to find him until we found him surrounded by some people that looked like they were gonna eat him. "Hold it right there!" Natsu yelled at the group. "Happy!" I yelled out to him worried. "Thank goodness! I didn't end up tasting weird!" Happy cried tears of joy. They suddenly all divided and charged towards us. Gray was attacking some without magic while Natsu got engulfed into a sand of ball. I summoned Taurus to attack them while I rescued Happy. Once I released him the chicken dude was coming towards me. "Open, gate of the horse, Sagittarius!" I chanted. Once the horse/man was summoned he immediately shot some arrows at the chicken. "Who are these guys?" The sand-man asked. We tied them up to a tree. "Lulla…" Sandman said. _'Lulla?_' I questioned. "Lulla…by…is…" He said weakly. A shadow suddenly attacked us all. The shadow formed into a giant hand and the tied criminals were scared. Soon the tree they were tied into fell into the ground silencing the culprits. "What was that?!" I asked. "Who's there?!" Natsu asked. "I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Gray stated. "What's going on!" Natsu asked. "Lullaby?" I questioned.

~The end!~

* * *

This is probably one of the longest i wrote.

The keys lucy have are golden: Aquarius,Cancer,Taurus,Virgo( just got) Sagittarius (got during keyhunt), Aries,Scorpio,Gemini( Keyhunt) Libra, Pisces (Key hunt) [Leo and capricorn shall be unlocked during the loke arc and the tenroujima arc]

Silver: The ones she always had, Caelum (Keyhunt) and some that i made up [If i made them up i shall describe them at the end of the chapter]

Word count: 3,460 (Not including author notes)


	4. 5 The start of the Lullaby

Finally! After 2 weeks tou has finally came back to life with the start of the Lullaby Arc! I am veryyyyyyyyyyy sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy that i couldn't update. I'm originally was supposed to update on Friday and Saturday but due to some events i am very busy. On Saturday i am supposed to go to my brother's graduation and next saturday i'm supposed to go to my other brother's engagement so my update schedule messed up. Well here is the new chapter to the Celestial fairy remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail because Hiro Mashima owns this not me, I wish i did but i don't.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

It was a normal day at the guild and by normal I mean Gray and Natsu fighting, Cana drinking a barrel of beer, Vjiteer dancing on a table, Nab hanging around the mission board. Yup it was all normal. I was just sitting there until Loke burst through the door and shouts, "This is bad!" Suddenly it is all quiet, too quiet. "It's Erza…She's back!" Loke explains/yells. Suddenly everyone is shock and panicking. After Loke said that we could see a silhouette of a girl carrying something. After a while Erza walks in and puts down the gigantic horn. "I've returned, Is master back?" Erza ask. "The master is at a conference." Mira informed Erza. "I see."Erza said while nodding her head. "What is that thing Erza?" a guild member asked Erza. "The horn of a monster I subdued." Erza explained. "The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza told everone. Suddenly some song was playing and Erza glared at everyone and said, "Listen up! On the road I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble." "The master may not care, but I do!" Erza lectured. "Cana how dare you to drink like that!" Erza yelled at the drunkie. "Vjiteer dance outside!" Erza commanded. "Wakaba I see cigarette butts on the floor!" Erza told the smoking man. "Nab I see your dawdling in front of the mission board as usual." Erza said. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked. "Aye!" Happy replied. "H-Hi Erza. We're good buddies as usual." Gray stuttered. "Aye!" Natsu agreed. "Natsu turned into Happy!" I told myself surprised. "I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes too." Erza said. I smirked after I said that and silently summoned Scorpio. While she was lecturing everyone I commanded Scorpio to shoot some sand at her. One second she was lecturing them a second later she was found stuck in a humongous pile of sand. After she was free she boomed, "Who did that?" I raised my hand. She looked at me and said, "So the Executioner is back." I simply nodded my head. "Greetings can be done later." Erza said. I looked at her confused. "Natsu, Gray, and Lucy I have a favor to ask." She asked. We looked at her. "I heard about something bad while on my recent job. Normally I would consult master about something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of utmost urgency." Erza explained. "I want your help. Will you come with me?" Erza asked. "This could be the most powerful team of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane commented.

~Time skip and setting change!~  
Lucy's Pov

"I'm sorry am I late?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned and I was shocked, It was Erza with a mountain of luggage. "Let's be good buddies as usual!" Gray told Natsu. "Aye sir!" Natsu agreed. "It's Happy #2!" I stated. "Yes, it is important to be on good terms." Erza said with a small smile. "Erza I'll come but under one condition." Natsu told Erza. "What's that?" Erza asked. "When we come back you have to fight me." Natsu replied. I did a facepalm and thought, _'He is so going to lose.'_

~Timeskip and setting change!`

Lucy's pov

Natsu was having his motion sickness and Gray stated, "Geez your pathetic, This is you after picking a fight." "It must be tough going through this every time." I commented. "Oh, all right come sit next to me." Erza commanded Natsu. "Just relax." Erza told the sick person. "Aye." Erza replied weakly. He was then punched hard in the stomach. He passed out. _'Still crazy as ever huh?'_ I thought. "Erza, Isn't it time you filled us in?" Gray asked. "We're going against a dark guild, specifically a dark guild called Eisanwald." Erza informed. "They plan on using a magic called Lullaby to do something big." Erza said. "Lullably?!" Happy asked surprised. "That thing from before?" Gray asked. "I see so you encountered Eisanwald before." Erza stated. "Probably they did mention something about Lullaby." Gray replied. "What kind of plan are we talking about?" I asked. "Allow me to explain everything in order." Erza said.

Erza's Pov.

"It happened the other day on my way home after that job." I said. "I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." I informed.

~Flashback time!~

Erza's Pov.

"C'mon where is our booze!" A man shouted. "Hey, just calm down." The waiter said. "How am I supposed to be calm!" The man retorted. After the waiter served them the booze I heard someone say, "We managed to find where Lullaby is hidden but we can't do anything about that stupid seal!" "I'll take care of the seal you guys go back to the guild." I heard one of the men say. "Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby." I heard the man that just recently spoke while starting to stand up.

~Flashback end!~

Lucy's Pov

"Lullaby… It's like a nursery rhyme right?" I asked. "Yes, that fact it's sealed away means it's a very powerful magic." Erza agreed. "And they were members of Eisanwald right?" Gray asked referring to the flashback. "Like a fool, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time. He's the ace of the Eisanwald guild." Erza informed us. "So Eisanwald is planning to do something with Lullaby?" Gray asked. Erza simply nodded. "We're going to storm the Eisanwald guild!" Erza said. "Interesting." I said.

~Time skip and Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

"Are the Eisanwald guys still in this town?" Grey asked. "I don't know. That's what we're about to find out." Titania replied. "That's going to be a wild goose chase…" Happy commented. "Huh? Where's Natsu?" I asked. We looked at the departing train and Happy said, "There it goes." "I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot." Erza confessed. "I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles too!" Erza continued. "This is my fault. Could you please hit me?" Erza begged. I smirked and punched her into the wall.

~Setting Change!~

Natsu's Pov

Where is everyone did they abandon me? "What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard in a legitimate guild?" I heard someone say. "I'm jealous!" the person continued. "Huh?!" I asked. Suddenly there was a foot in my face and I heard the person say, "Don't act big just because you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy." "Do you know what we call you guys?" He asked. "We call you flies!" He continued. I lit my hands on fire and got in an battle stance. I just realized I was on a train and the man took this as a chance to attack. Shadows formed under his feet before attacking me. I felt the train stop. The man stumbled and a flute with a skull on the tip came out of his jacket.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's pov

Erza was standing there with her hand over the emergency break and the conducter said, "Please don't do that!" "It's for our comrade. Please understand." She replied.

~Setting change!~

Natsu's Pov

"I-It stopped." I stated. "Huh? What's that?" I asked. "You've seen it!" the man said surprised. "Shut up! It's payback time!" I shouted while attacking him with a lit hand. "Your emergency stop was due to a false alarm." I heard the voice con say. "We will depart again shortly." It continued. I went to go get my stuff and I heard the man said, "You'll learn not to mess with the Eisanwald guild." "You're with Eisenwald huh?! I'll teach you not to mock Fairy Tail!" I replied. I jumped out of the window and saw a magic vehicle with Erza,Lucy, Gray, and Happy on it. "Natsu! Are you alright?" I heard Lucy ask. "Aye…" I replied.

~Timeskip!~

Lucy's Pov

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray said. "Shut up!" Natsu replied. "How dare you leave me behind!" Natsu yelled. "My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt, I'm glad." Erza apologized. "I was attacked by some weirdo on the train, He said he was with Eisanwald." "You fool!" Erza shouted while hitting Natsu. "We're trying to go after Eisaenwald! Why did you let him go?!" Erza lectured. "He had some kind of skull flute, it had three eyes." "That's creepy." Happy stated. I was thinking and Happy asked, "What's the matter Lucy?" "I know about that flute, Lullaby…A cursed song!" I said in shock. "It's death magic!" I continued. "What?" I heard Erza ask. "A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked. "I've only read about them in books, but there are some deadly forbidden spells out there right?" I asked. "Yes, cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on." Erza answered. "Well, Lullaby is even worse than that! It kills who ever listens to it!" I exclaim.

~Setting change!~

People were screaming after watching the train conductor die in front of them. Soon the Eisenwald members were vandalizing the train station. "Dump everything, including the luggage and the conductor." A man ordered. "Defy us and you die." He ordered. "Erigor." Someone said catching his attention. "Kageyama." He replied. "I heard you were returning aboard this train." Erigor stated. "Look at this." Kageyama said while pulling something out of his jacket, It was the flute. "This is the forbidden Lullaby?" Erigor asked. "Once we use this us the council we have no other choice but to turn us into a guild again." Erigor said with a smirk.

~The end!~


	5. 6-8 Let's end this terrible Lullaby!

Hello Tou here after what? Three weeks? I'm so sorry that i didn't upload i just lost inspiration to update! I thought about the people that want to read this story and i immediately started writing. I dont think that'll help me much longer. I need someone to help give me more inspiration. If it works i might give a shoutout in the next chapter.

Word count: 5,464 (not including A/N)

* * *

Makarov's Pov

"Oh,Macky! Your wizards are so nice and full of life!" Bob from Blue Pegasus stated. "In fact, I heard one gave some big shot a real trashing!" He continued. "Oh, you must mean Lucy! She just returned from her key hunt!" I replied. "She's great! Supple and voluptuous!" I continued. "Oh! So naughty!" Bob said covering his eyes. "This is no time to be laughing Makarov." Goldmine told me. "Your people may be spirited, but they always go too far." He lectured. "I hear some of the guys on the council are worried that Fairy Tail is going to go and obliterate an entire city one of these days." He said pointing a meat stick at me. "I want to be obliterated! By Lucy's body, that is!" I said cheerfully. "Oh, you know you shouldn't get involved with you own wizards like that!" Bob said waving his hand. "Master Makarov! Master Makarov! A letter from Miss Mirajane!" A blue bird carrying a letter came towards me. I held out my hand to get the letter. "Thank you!" I thanked the bird. "No problem!" The bird replied. I created a circle around the letter and a hologram of Mira appeared. "Master! I'm glad you made it to the conference!" She said happily. "What do you think?! This is our poster girl! A cutey, ain't she!" I bragged. "Oh my!" Bob said surprised. "Mirajane, huh? She's really matured!" Goldmine stated. "Something very wonderful has happened during you absence, Master!" Mira said. "Oh?!" I asked surprised. "You'll never believe it! Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy have all teamed up!" Mira said shocking me. "I think they might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail now!" Mira said even happier. "I just thought I'd send you a letter to let you know!" Mira stated. "Wh-Wha…?!" I asked surprised. "Oh my." Bob said. "Looks like those worries could become reality." Goldmine said. I just laid on the table thinking,_ 'I-I can't believe this! A team of those four really could destroy a city!'_ _'The conference ends today, so I can be back by tomorrow…' _I continued. Please, let nothing happen before then! I beg you!' I pleaded in my mind

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov.

"Some guys with scythes suddenly took over the train!" Someone said. "I know who they are!" Someone else said. "They're the dark guild guys who've been hanging around this area!" The guy who knew them continued. "I can understand carriages and boats, but taking over a train?" I stated watching them on a cliff. "Aye! It wouldn't be very helpful since they can only follow the tracks." Happy said. "But they are fast." Erza stated. "Sounds like the Eisenwald guys have to rush for some reason." Gray said. "Why are your clothes off?!" I asked him. "Oh." Gray said looking for them. "Still, the army's already taking action, so it's only a matter of time until they're caught." I said. "Let's hope so, anyway." Erza said driving away.

~Setting change!~

Erigor's Pov

I slashed the seat with Kageyama barely dodging it. "You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and get away, Kageyama?" I asked. "H-He doesn't know about the plan!" Kage stuttered. "Besides, even if he did, the plan is still unstoppable!" He continued. I gritted my teeth and jammed the scythe next to him. "We need to be absolutely certain. I'm setting the strategy into motion." I said. "Then Oshibana Station is the place…" He said. "There are some forests flies shouldn't buzz around in. Go teach him" I ordered. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

We're in a town with the vehicle with Erza almost running over people. "Erza not so fast!" Gray said. "You're overloading the SE plug!" I told Erza worried for her health. "Scores of people will die if The Lullaby flute is played! Just hearing the sound of it is fatal!" Erza replied. "What if you run out of magic power just when we really need it?!" Gray said. "If that happens, I'll have Lucy protect me." Erza said with a smirk shocking me. "Beside you, Natsu, and Lucy are here with me." She continued. "I think I'm supposed to tell you something Lucy." Happy said crossing his arms. "You are? What is it?" I asked Happy. "I forgot. All I remember is that it had to do with you." Happy said. "So nauseating…" Natsu complained. "That might be it!" Happy said raising a paw. "That's it?!" I asked. I saw Natsu's head out the window. "Stop Natsu! You're gonna fall out!" "Please let me…" Natsu replied weakly. "Hmmm if it's not, "Lucy is nauseating," then what else could it be?" Happy said thinking. "Lucy's weird? A fish? Delicious? Healthy?" Happy continued. "Weird? Weird? Weird?" He continued. I think he is purposely trying to annoy me. "Why do you keep saying I'm weird?" I asked him. "What is that?" Erza said looking at the station. When I looked out the window I saw smoke coming out of the station. The stationaries tried to get the crowd to leave. People were complaining. We got out of the vehicle and Erza went to one of the stationaries. "Tell me! What's the situation inside?!" Erza asked. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked but before he could finish Erza head butted him. Earning me a sweat drop. She did that until all of them were knocked out. "I guess she has no use for people who can't answer immediately…" I stated. "Finally starting to understand Erza a little more." Gray asked. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?!" I asked. Eisanwald is inside. Let's go." Erza said. We nodded. "You mean I gotta take care of this while Gray fights?!" An arrow pointed to Natsu as "This"

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

"Apparently, a small army unit broke in earlier but has yet to return." Erza stated. "They're probably locked in combat with Eisenwald." Erza continued. As we neared the stairs we saw the combat unit knocked out. "They've been wiped out!" Happy said. "We're up against an entire guild. They're all wizards, in other words." Erza said. "A small army unit never stood a chance." She continued. We heard a chuckle and immediately got in a battle position. "So you did come, you Fairy Tail flies." Erigor said. We saw a huge crowd of Eisenwald members. "Th-There are so many!" Happy stated. "You. Are you Erigor?!" Erza asked the person on the train. "Happy." I told the blue cat. He looked at me and I gave him orders, "Try your best to get Natsu to wake up." Happy nodded. "Damn flies! Because of you, Erigor got mad at me…!" Someone said. Natsu immediately returned to his normal form listening to the person speaking. "That voice" I heard him mumble. "What is you aim?!" What are you planning to do with the Lullaby?" Erza asked. "You mean you don't know?" Erigor said while floating in mid-air. "What do train stations have?" He asked. We all thought of it before it clicked in my mind. "Intercoms!" I said surprised. "I see what your plan is; you're planning on using that intercom to play the flute so you can kill the innocent townspeople!" I said surprised. "It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world." Erigor said. "Therefor… The reaper has come to dish out punishment." Erigor said. "That's not unless the Executioner gives you an execution!" I said whipping out my keys. He studied me before saying, "Ah you are the famous Executioner I have heard of, how was your key hunt?" I glared at him before saying, "That's not of your business." "So sorry flies," The one person that complained about being yelled out before continuing, "You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" The shadows formed hands and immediately aimed for us. I managed to grab them and twist them until the shadows eroded away. "We got you now, Fairy Tail. Everything is going as I planned." Erigor said. "There are people who have to hear the sound of the flute." "There are people who we must get revenge against." He continued. "You want to get revenge on the magic council and the people that must hear are the guild masters." I said bluntly ruining his dramatic moment. "You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Gray said. "Aye Sir!" Happy agreed. "I leave the rest to you. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild." Erigor said floating away. "Natsu. Gray. Go follow Erigor!" I commanded them and they ran after him. "Erza and I will stall them here." I said getting ready to summon a key. "Im going to follow them!" A guy said wearing a mummy hat said running after the pyromaniac and the stripper. "I'm coming with you!" The shadow dude said. "We'll hurry after them too when we're done here!" I commanded Erza. Erza started transforming and she was in her Heaven's Wheel armor. She got into a battle position before saying, "Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow!" She was attacking and slashing all of them solo. I just stood back and thought_, 'She did get stronger, and well it has been eight years.'_ She was surrounded and I decided to help her. I took out two keys and chanted, "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" "Open, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum!" Immediately they appeared. Taurus got his axe and charged. I made Caelum turn into its sword form. "Bonds of the master and spirit." Taurus and I chanted at the same time before continuing, "Twin Blade Storm!" We slashed multiple times at the guild knocking many of them out of the way. "Dance, my swords!" Erza chanted. "Circle sword!" A circle of swords surrounded her and spun at a high speed knocking out all of them except two. One charged at her and I threw Caelum at him. "It's the Executioner and the Queen of Fairies, Titania!" The remaining person said. _'How come she gets the Queen of Fairies and all I get is Executioner…'_ I thought. The fat dude ran away. "He might be headed for Erigor. Follow him." Erza said. I started following him while being on guard making sure not to be ambushed.

~Setting change!~

Natsu's Pov

"Work together?! You gotta be kidding me!" Stripper said. "You can't put fire and ice together! It's impossible!" I agreed "Lucy's way is too selfish-minded!" Gray complained. "She always has to decide everything on her own!" I agreed again. "I can handle Erigor just fine by myself!" We both said at the same time. "Don't copy me!" We said again. We looked and saw a spilt hallway. "Which way?" Gray asked. "We can just split up." I said. "Natsu. We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous magic." Stripper said. "If you find him, beat his brains out." Gray said. "That's not all. He's an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail." I said. "I'm gonna turn him into cinders!" We realized what we just said and turned around with a, "Hmph!" "Don't die now." I heard Gray say. "Huh?" I looked at him. "Nothing!" He said running in the opposite direction.

Gray's Pov

I was running and saw an intercom and said to myself, "Wait. If he's going to broadcast the Lullaby…He should be in the broadcast studio!"

~Setting change!~

Gray's Pov

I kicked down the door and saw no one in the broadcast room. I walked around and said, "Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" I saw something coming towards me and I dodged it. "Your hunches are too good." A mummy-looking dude said hanging from string. "You're an obstacle in our plan!" He continued. "Looks like there's another side to this!" I said with excitement.

~Setting change!~

Erza's Pov

I walked onto the balcony with a megaphone before raising it and said, "If you value your lives, leave this place at once!" "This station has been taken over by evil wizards!" I continued. "They intend to use a spell to kill everyone here!" I warned. "Run as far away as you can!" I commanded them. Immediately they started panicking and running away. A conductor was at the balcony and said, "Hey, you! Why would you start a panic like that?!" "It's better than having everyone die right?" I asked him. He nodded. "You should evacuate immediately as well too." I commanded. He ran with the others. _'Now there's no one around the station. What will Erigor's next move be?' I thought. _As I turned around I saw a huge tornado covering the station. I heard someone chuckle behind me.

~Setting change!~

Gray's Pov

The mummy launched more strings which I successfully dodged. "There's no escape from my urumi swords!" He said. He sent them around me preventing me from escaping. I opened my palm with a fist on top of it and ice started to come out. "Ice Make Shield!" I chanted. The string was stuck in the ice. I started running towards him chanting, "Ice make knuckle!" Once i finished a fist made out of ice punched him into a wall. "What is your guys' real goal?!" I asked him. "You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?!" I continued. "Erigor's magic wind wall should be active right about now." "Magic wind wall?" I questioned. "A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!" He explained.

~Setting change!~

Erza's Pov

"I had always wanted to fight you at least once, Queen." Erigor said. "But it's a pity. I have no time to play with you now!" He continued. He used his magic to push me into the barrier. "Erigor!" I shouted as I tried to get after him but the wind barrier prevented me. "Forget it. This magic wind wall is one-way only." He said. "Try to leave, and the wind will tear you apart." He said. "What is the meaning of this!" I said. "You people have wasted much of our time. I must be going now." He said. I could see his silhouette floating away. "Curse you Erigor, where are you headed?" I said to myself. "Your target wasn't this station, in other words?" I continued.

~Setting change!~

Gray's Pov

"I hate when things get confusing. Explain what's going on!" I said "We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block off all traffic," He replied before continuing, "to the final stop, Clover Station." "What?!" I said. "Clover Station is beyond a large gorge and this train line is the only way in and out." He explained. "Unless you're able to fly like Erigor, that is." He continued. "The Lullaby is there?" I asked him. "Know what's in Clover? Try to remember!" He said. It finally hit me. He used his strings to attack and said, "You're wide open." While I was dodging I was thinking back to what Lucy said earlier.

~FlashBack!~

"There are people who have to hear the sound of the flute." "There are people who we must get revenge against." He continued. "You want to get revenge on the magic council and the people that must hear are the guild masters." Lucy said.

~Flashback end!~

Gray's Pov

'_So that's what she meant, why didn't she tell us sooner?' _I thought while dodging. As he sent more at me I got ready to craft more. "Ice make lance!" I chanted as icicles were sent knocking out the dude.

~Setting change!~

Erza's Pov

"Forget it! It's impossible! You know we can't undo the magic barrier." The guy said. "Erza!" I heard Gray call me name. I looked up at him and I said, "Gray! Wasn't Natsu with you?!" "We split up! But never mind that for now!" He explained. He jumped off the platform and rushed towards me. "Lucy knows what they were up to, but she didn't tell us!" Gray said. "How did you know about this?" I asked him. "Remember back when we encountered Erigor?" He asked. I nodded. "Remember when she said that Erigor needs to get revenge on the magic council and the people that need to listen to it are the guild masters?" He asked again. I nodded. "Well it turns out it was true!" He said. "Erigor wasn't planning on using it here; he was planning to use it at Clover Station!" Gray explained to me. I was shocked. "Why didn't she tell us?" I asked. He shrugged. "After you guys stalled them and she ran after that person she must have secretly gone ahead to Clover to stall Erigor till we come." Gray said. I nodded. "We first must undo the barrier then we can go to Clover to help Lucy." I said.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

I was running after Erigor with Pisces alternating between them by jumping. _'How the heck did I fall asleep while running towards Clover?' _I thought. When I woke up it turns out Erigor was ahead of me so I chased him. "Erigor wait up!" I yelled at him. He didn't listen. "Pisces run into him." I commanded them and they nodded. I jumped onto the tracks while they swam faster and crashed into Erigor knocking him into the ground. "That's cheating Executioner." Erigor stated. "How is that cheating when lives are in danger?!" I retorted. He shot wind at me that I managed to dodge, but by the time I was finished dodging I was near the ledge. "Open, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum!" I chanted. It was in it's sword form and I charged at Erigor. Just as I was about to land a hit Erigor used his scythe to block it. I jumped back and pulled another key out. "Open, Gate of the bull, Taurus!" I chanted. We charged towards Erigor again attacking at the same time. Erigor was having trouble blocking our attacks. Gemini appeared right next to me. "Lucy we're sorry we got figured out." They both apologized. "It's ok." I forgave. I noticed Mini was holding a key in her hand. Mini noticed me looking at her and said, "This is the key of Virgo, Happy had this the whole time; It turns out Virgo wanted you to be her new owner." Mini explained. I took the key and thanked them. They disappeared. I looked back at Erigor and charged towards him with Taurus. We kept on attacking with Erigor stumbling to keep up with our attacks. Just as we were about to land a clear shot Taurus disappeared and I was shot by wind. Caelum left my possession and fell into the gorge. It's still a good thing I have it's key. I was being attacked by a flurry of wind. Just as I was about to fall into the gorge from dodging I was saved by Happy. Natsu then landed an attack on Erigor from behind. "Lucy are you ok?" Natsu asked. I nodded. "Protect Happy." Natsu commanded. I nodded again. "I'll burn you and that flute together!" Natsu said. "You're in my way, Be gone." Our enemy said. A magic circle appeared on Erigor's hand and a strong wind was pushing Natsu back. "This is nothing." Natsu said. He used fire as jetpacks except on his feet to fly into the sky. "Iron fish of the fire dragon!" He chanted while smashing a fist into the ground which Erigor nimbly dodged. Natsu attacked again except the enemy blocked with his scythe. Erigor was floating defiantly thinking of something. "You can't fly in the air! That's not fair! Come down and fight me!" Natsu complained. "Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor said while sending more wind at Natsu. When it landed it created a tornado. "Storm bringer!" Erigor chanted. "Natsu!" I said worriedly. I saw Happy struggling to activate his aera magic. "Happy." I said and the cat looked at me. "Rest I'll help Natsu." I told him. Happy obliged. I stood up and saw Natsu falling into the gorge. "Natsu!" I cried worriedly. "I doubt even your fire can bring you back up here!" Erigor mocked. "O-Oh crap! This isn't good! What do I do?" He shouted. I looked into the gorge worried about Natsu.

~Flashback!~

Natsu's Pov

"Sheesh all right!" Macao said. "Watch closely now see!" Macao said with purple flame dancing around his hand. "Whoa cool!" I commented. "It's called purple flare, and it can do a lot more than just burn stuff." Macao explained. "My fire burns everything though…" I confessed. "You just change the fire's properties." Macao explained. "If you ask for it from deep down, the fire will respond on its own." Macao continued. "Do that, and not even water or wind can beat it!" Macao said. "I don't understand at all.." I said.

~Flashback end!~

Lucy's Pov

I saw a gigantic pillar of flame rising from the ground. I watched as it turned into a gigantic hand that grabbed onto the tracks. I saw Natsu appearing from the gorge. "Natsu!" Happy and me cried joyfully. "That was close." Natsu stated. "Change the fire's properties, indeed!" Natsu said speaking to himself. "I did it, Macao!" He continued. "Wh-What was that just now?!" Erigor asked. "Fire dragon Roar!" Natsu chanted as a hot stream of fire was sent at Erigor. "Storm wall!" Erigor chanted attempting to block the fire. "It seems I somewhat underestimated Fairy Tail's strength." Erigor said. "What do you say we both fight for real now!" Erigor provoked. "Now I'm fire up!" Natsu accepted. "Storm Mail!" Erigor said spinning his scythe. Erigor was surrounded by wind making impossiable to land attacks. We were struggling not to get blown away. "Now do you understand Fairy tail pests? Fire can't beat wind!" Erigor said. "It's almost like a typhoon…" I stated. "Your fire can no longer touch me!" Erigor said to Natsu. "Take this! Storm Shred!" Erigor chanted as wind blades were sent at Natsu. Natsu barely dodged them. Natsu tried to land an attack but the wind pushed him to the ground. "We can't even get close to him!" I said. "What's the matter, Is that all you got?" Erigor taunted. "I thought you would have a little more backbone than that." He continued taunting. "Well no matter, I'll end this now!" Erigor said. "This Soaring Phoenix magic slices everything that is touches to pieces!" Erigor explained. "Emera Baram!" Erigor chanted. "Time to do Fairy Tail Pests!" Erigor said. A huge storm was launched towards us knocking us back. We struggled to get up while Happy was pleading to get us up on our feet. "I'm impressed you're bodies are still in one piece." Erigor said impressed. "Not bad for young wizards." He complimented. "Natsu,Lucy, Get up!" Happy pleaded. "Don't worry. I'll send the old geezers to join you two soon enough." "Using the sound of the Lullaby of course." Erigor said. Natsu and I were using each other for support to stand. "Lullaby this, Lullaby that!" Natsu said while throwing off his vest. "If you want Gramps dead, then fight fair and square!" Natsu provoked Erigor. "Way to go, Natsu!" Happy cheered. "Impossible you're back on your feet?!" Erigor asked surprised. "If you don't have the guys to fight, then don't mess with me!" Natsu said. "What a stubborn brat!" Erigor said. Natsu grabbed a track and lit himself on fire while complaining, "Damn it! Why can't I get close?!" "I can't take it anymore! You bastard!" Natsu yelled. I noticed the rocks surrounding us were on fire. "His wind is blowing strangly." I stated. I noticed the wind was blowing towards Natsu. _'The heat from Natsu's emotion turns into fire which makes the wind blown towards Natsu, so if I can increase this the wind mail will be gone.'_ I thought. "Natsu!" I said gaining his attention. "It's no use. You can't beat him. Let Gray handle this." I said hoping it would work. "What did you say?!" Natsu shouted with even more fire appearing. I saw the Storm Mail was completely gone and I smirked. My plan worked. "Lucy why did you say that?" Happy asked. "The superheated air around Natsu created an extreme vertical updraft, producing a low-pressure area, and wind blows toward areas of lower pressure." I explained. "Fire dragon sword horn!" Natsu chanted. Soon his body was engulfed in flames and he charged toward the enemy landing a direct blow to his stomach. Erigor was stumbling to stand and I saw this as an opportunity to attack. "Open, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum!" I chanted. Caelum appeared out of thin air in its cannon form. "Fire!" I commanded. A green laser was shot and landed on Erigor's stomach knocking him out. "High five!" Natsu said. We did our team hand shake. A magic vehicle appeared with a tired Erza panting. Gray walked out with one of the members. "What's he doing here?" I asked. "He was going to help get us out but we had Gemini instead." Gray explained. "How did you guys get out?" I asked. "Well once we got Kagayama; someone attacked him." Natsu said. "We couldn't get out but Happy had the key of Virgo in his paw." Gray continued. "We had Gemini use the key of Virgo to get us out here." Erza continued. "Natsu and I gone ahead to help you stall Erigor." Happy finished. I nodded. "Come on we got to burn this flute." Natsu said while igniting his hand. "Where is the flute anyway?" Gray asked. "Erigor has it." I replied. "You're too late." We heard Kage say. We whipped our heads to see Kageyama driving away with the flute in his hand. "That jerk!" Natsu complained. "We saved him too!" Gray complained as well. "Let's go after him!" Erza commanded.

~Setting change and Timeskip!~

Kage's Pov

'_All right! They'll definitely hear the Lullaby from this distance! At last! The time has finally come!_' I thought while standing on a hill outside the conference building. I heard someone laughing and I was shocked. I turned around and saw an old man looking at a magazine while commenting, "Wizards these days are so high-level, on the inside and out!" "Their glamour shots are the best!" I heard him say with a pervy face. "I need to hurry and catch up to those fools!" I heard him continue. He turned around and saw me and screaming. "No, it's not what you think! This is for research!" He said trying to cover up what he was reading. "I've done nothing to be ashamed of!" He continued. "No you don't need to make excuses." I said. "Huh? You're injured. What are you wandering out here for?" He asked. "Oh, I'm uhh." I said. 'Hold on! He's Makarov from Fairy Tail!' I thought. I keep running across these flies!' I continued thinking. "Umm." I said trying to get his attention which successfully worked. "Hm?" he said looking I would love back at me. "Care for a song?" I asked him. "They don't allow instruments in the hospital, you see…S-So to play for you!" I continued. "That's one creepy flute!" Makarov commented. "It isn't much to look at, but it sounds great!" I replied. "I'm in a hurry. Just one song." The old man said. "Of course." I said. 'We win' I thought. "Listen well now!" I instructed. I put it to my mouth but I didn't do anything I just stood there. _'This is finally it!' _I thought.

Lucy's Pov

"There he is!" Gray said. "Master!" Erza said. "Gramps!" Natsu said. "Shh!" we heard someone behind us say. We turned around and saw an old man wearing a pink shirt and a pink tutu with white wings and makeup. Natsu,Gray, and I jumped away in fear. "It's just getting good! Watch quietly!" The creepy man continued. "Oh, you two are cuties! You're just my type!" The man said towards Natsu and Gray scaring them. _'Is he gay?!'_ I thought. "Who is he?" I asked Erza. "Master Bob!" Erza said. His attention went to Erza. That gave the opportunity for Natsu and Gray to escape. "Oh, Erza? You've grown!" Bob said. "He's the master of Blue Pegasus?!" I asked surprised. I looked down and saw Makarov urging Kage to hurry up. He put it closer to his mouth and we all got alarmed. "Just be quiet and watch. This is getting good." Master Goldmine said. "Well?" I heard Makarov. "Nothing will change. The weak will always remain weak." Makarov said. "But weakness isn't necessarily bad." He continued. "People are weak creatures by nature. People's insecurities are why guilds exist. Why comrades exist." Makarov said. "They come together and move forward, to live life to the fullest. If you're clumsy you might run into more obstacles and take a long way around." He continued. "But as long as you step forward with faith in tomorrow, you'll find that your strength will emerge on its own." He said. "You'll be able to smile and live life to the fullest." Makarov continued. _'You don't need some special flute for that.'_ I thought. Kagayama dropped his flute. We all looked at Makarov with a smile. Kagayama was on his knees and said, "I give up!" "Master!" Erza said while we ran towards him. "Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" He asked. "That was well said! Your words were truly moving!" Erza complimented while giving him her signature hug. "Looks like it's all over now." Gray stated. "That was amazing Gramps!" Natsu said. I saw the flute glow and purple smoke came out. "I grow tired of all you gutless wizards!" We heard a voice say. "Something came out!" Happy stated. A purple magic circle appeared over the head of the magic army. "I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!" The voice continued. The area was enshrouded by some rainbow aura and a beast that looked like it was made of wood came out. "I will devour you souls!" It stated. _'I know you said that like three times now…'_ I thought with a sweatdrop. "It's too big!" Happy stated. "That's your complaint?!" I said. "What the?! No one told me about this!" Kage said. "Oh this is a pickle." Bob said. "This is a demon of the book of Zeref." Goldmine stated. "This isn't good!" I heard the guild master say as they ran out of the building. "Why did a monster come out of the flute?!" Kage asked. "That monster is Lullaby in the flesh." Goldmine replied. "It's living magic, in other words. Zeref's magic." I finished. "Living magic?" Erza asked. "Zeref? That ancient wizard?!" Gray said. "The black wizard Zeref," Bob said, "was the moster evil wizard in the history of wizardkind." "He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now." I said. "Now then! Whose soul shall I dine on first?" Lullaby said coming down to us. "Are souls tasty?" Natsu asked me. I shook my head. "Natsu! Gray! Get everyone away from here!" Erza commanded. The beast shot a beam at the army and they were knocked out. "Now then! I've decided! I will devour all your souls wizards!" Lullaby stated. _'You said this already…'_ I thought. "We'll take you on!" Natsu said. "Good luck…" I heard the guild master say. "Let's go!" Erza said pulling out swords. "Yeah!" Natsu agreed. Happy took Natsu and flied him to it's leg where Natsu used a roar to burn it off. The monster shot a beam at the guild master and Gray created a shield to protect them. Erza used her black wing armor to slash the other leg off. I guess it's my turn. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" I chanted. They came and immediately transformed into Happy. They flew me high above Lullaby. From there I took another key out. "Open, Gate of the Scales, Libra!" I chanted and Libra appeared. She used her gravity magic to float herself in mid-air. Gemini dropped me and I positioned myself into a diving kick. "Libra now!" I commanded and she nodded. "Bonds of master and spirit." We chanted in unison. "Heavy pressure!" We finished chanting as I felt gravity pushing me down faster. Once I made contact with Lullaby's head it cracked. The crack went further towards it's whole body. I jumped off in the nick of time and Gemini caught me and flew my back to the hill. The monster was broken into shambles. "Amazing!" I heard Kage say. "See the strength of Fairy Tail's strongest team?" Makarov bragged. We looked at the debris so see the whole building gone. The guild masters chased us and we ran away carrying Makarov with us.

~The end!~

* * *

Well this is the longest chapter i have ever written. Now that schools out i have random days that i will be posting so i am not sure when i will update. Well goodbye and Tou out. See you next chapter!


End file.
